


Defender of The Tectus

by hirusen



Category: Defender of The Tectus (Original Work)
Genre: End Of A Peace Era, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Guardian/Tectus Relationship, Holding Hands, Kissing, Language, Legends, M/M, Magic, Magic weapons, Magical Tattoos, On the Run, Original Mythology, Original Orphan Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Soul Magic, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Strength, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Training, heightened senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first showed up in town, everyone knew that the beginning of a long forgotten war was about to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legend

In the time of the Ancients, when the land had been swallowed whole in the screams of the dead and the fires of war, a lineage was born. A powerful bloodline with the capability to both end and start wars. True to their linage, they had brought the wars that plagued the land to an end, and for the first time in recorded history, we knew peace.

As the years went on, the once feuding lands came together and we grew strong. Strong, but unprepared. So when another hundred years passed in a time of calm thanks to the bloodline only the Gods knew where it came from, none of us were ready for a new kind of enemy to spring from the other side.

Demons.

They came in many shapes and sizes, both strong and weak, stupid and cunning, intimidating and welcoming. Some were harmless, but many were not. They wreaked havoc everywhere they went, slaughtering men, women, and children and brought about another war. They were eager to find this bloodline in this era of war, eager to get at their blood which would grant them powers so fierce, not even the Gods would have the power to stop them. So they crafted a bloodline to shield the ones who could stop this war.

These people are known as Guardians. And as far as anyone has known, they are not human.

With snow white hair and unnatural eyes, it is not hard to spot them; even more so in a fight as they are the only warriors that the demons cannot defeat. Guardians can use the magic branded into their skin to form their weapons and these weapons can shatter those made from the strongest of metals.

If you find a Guardian at someone's side then never approach them with hostility. For the ones Guardians protect are named Tectus; individuals that Guardians feel bound to protect...with their lives.


	2. His Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he was suddenly attacked, this was not the outcome he was expecting to happen.

He let out a little breath as he leaned back in the bench. Glancing down to the phone he held in his palm, he pressed a button on the side and the screen lit up, showing him the time.  _He stood me up...shouldn't be surprised, though._ With another huff, he decided to wait another five minutes before totally giving up. For the past week, he's been trying to go on a date with anyone, really. Men, women, it didn't matter; all he wanted was to have a good time without being alone again. Which is strange for him.

Ever since he could remember, he's been an orphan. He's asked a number of times if his caretakers knew his parents or why they abandoned him; all they ever did was shake their heads and tell him that he was left at their doorstep, a simple note that said 'protect him' the only thing that accompanied him. He checked the time again and pushed himself off the wooden bench and started to head back to his home. He was still very thankful that his caretakers had given him a place to stay away from the orphanage; he was 19 now, and his hopes of ever getting adopted had vanished all together. He was an adult now, so there wasn't even a point to try, plus the other kids he grew up with were starting to go at him pretty hard. No one he's ever met felt at ease around him; they could never figure out themselves why they were so unsettled by his presents, but they were.

In that moment, he chuckled to himself softly.  _Maybe that's why I can't get a date._ With anyone feeling unsettled around him, the likelihood of someone pushing past that fear to actually meet him was as likely as someone suddenly adopting him. "Sean! Hey!" He sharply spun on his heel and smiled. "Hey." "Uh-oh. I know that 'hey'. Date stood you up again?" Sean sighed, letting his head fall back. "Can't I just have one date? Just one?" His friend sucked in a dramatic breath, spread his arms wide as he looked up to the sky and exclaimed, "O mighty Gods of the dating world! Please let this humble soul belonging to Sean have just one date! I beseech thee!" Sean laughed and playfully shoved one of the slim pickings of friends he has.

"You ass!" Sean spoke with a laugh. "Well, someone has to be looking out for you, right? I mean, someone might snatch you up and take those pretty green eyes for themselves." Sean giggled, but mentally frowned. How come no one has ever been able to see them? His natural eye color wasn't green, it was pink. Yet, no one ever said that they were pink and when he asked, in their honest opinion, if they were, they just looked at him funny and said that his eyes were green. "Anywho, I wanted to go to that one bar you've been eyeing for the last four days; was hoping you wanted to come." Sean sighed. "Well, after being stood up for the fifth time this week, a drink sounds nice." No, he wasn't an underage drinker; the bar just serves minors sodas in the same glasses as the ones they serve alcohol in. "Sounds good! Meet in the back alley around 10?" "Sure, see you then."

* * *

He wasn't surprised when the other bystanders glanced up and suddenly gave him a wide berth, their faces going a little pale if they were an elderly person. They knew what his presents meant.  _Don't really have the time to reassure them, though. I need to find him before it's too late._ If the demons found him first before he could... He shuttered at the mere idea. He knew what he was looking for, but so far, no one's has it. "Where could he be?" He muttered under his breath, his eyes landing on an alleyway. Heading towards it, he found what he was expecting to find.

Demons.

Though, judging by how quickly they hid themselves away, these were the harmless verity. "I won't hurt you. I'm looking for someone." He spoke as he knelt down, pulling something out of a pocket before holding his hand out. It was nothing like money or food, just little odds and ends he's found in his travels, but these kinds of demons love this stuff and if one of these items caught one of their fancy, they would give up information in exchange for the item. He smiled gently when one of the younger demons scooted out of its hiding spot a little. He had something in his hand that it wanted. He waited until it was a little closer before saying, "I can give that to you, but I need to know if you've seen someone with strange colored eyes." It got a little closer, half crawled into his hand, then looked up at him. "Boy with pink eyes?"

He let out a soft sigh of relief.  _So he is here._ "Yes. Thank you. You can have it." It almost smiled before it snatched the little blue button from his palm and quickly scurried away, ducking back into its hiding spot. He tucked the rest of the things back into his pocket, stood and left. Well, at least he knew that he was in the right town.  _Now, I just need to track him down..._ If it looked like more than just the one demon in the alley was interested in the oddities he had, he would have pressed them for more information, but since that wasn't the case, he was going to have to find him the hard way.

And that was going to take a little while.

* * *

Sean giggled to himself as he showered out the last of the conditioner from his brown hair, finally feeling clean for the first time that day. Yeah, he took a shower when he woke up that morning since he had a date--or had been hoping for one--but he didn't really feel like he was actually clean until this one. Maybe, deep down that morning, he knew that he was going to be stood up so he wouldn't feel clean until he washed away the feeling that came with rejection. Still, as he stepped out of the shower and began to towel dry his hair, it was nice of his friend to invite him out; having no luck in getting a date and being rejected so many times did some damage to ones self-esteem. He could use a night out.

He dug around in his dresser until he found his favorite blue shirt and the only pair of black jeans he had. After throwing on a pair of boxer-briefs and socks, he got dressed, putting in his piercings as well. He still remembers when he got them, his friends helping to pay for all of them to be done in one go; he had three on the right lobe, two on the cartilage of his left, right in the middle. In total he had five piercings since he opted out of also getting his belly button pierced as well. After the holes had healed, he got himself three studs and two hoops, all of them black.

He took himself in in the mirror, his pink eyes staring back at him, and a strange sensation shot down his spine.  _I don't like this..._ He was getting nervous about going to a bar he's been to many times in the past with one of his closest friends? No, this was some other nervousness, one that made his heart start to hammer against his chest in slight fear.  _Something bad is going to happen, I just know it._

Sean had hurried out of his door after that sensation hit him; he was scared at something might have happened to his friend or that something bad was going to happen to him. He listened to his boots smacking into the concrete below him almost hauntingly. The streets were quiet, no one out on a Friday night. Hell, there wasn't even a rouge cat wandering around.  _What the hell is going on?_ He turned the corner to their meeting place and stopped cold. There was his friend...painting the alley walls with his blood. Sean was shaking hard as he took a few more steps closer. "Eric? H-Hey man, this isn't funny." He leaned down and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, it felt strangely cold. "Eric?" He called again and as he tried to pull his body onto his back by his shoulder, Sean let out a little scream as his arm just slid off.

He bit back the bile that wanted to throw itself from his mouth, falling onto the dirty ground as his eyes stayed on his dead friend's corpse. It was then that he spotted who was behind the murder. Or, to be more accurate,  _what_ was behind it. From the shadows crawled four dogs, patches of their skin missing, their eyes blood red as they growled, baring their blackened teeth. Hellhounds. He was being stared down by demons. In that instance, time slowed. As he tried to scramble to his feet and escape in what felt like slow motion, he saw as the one closest to him crouched down a little, its growl deep and haunting, before it leapt forward, his maw opened wide and aimed for his throat. He tried to let out a scream, but his voice was trapped in this throat, and it was then that he felt a sort of peace; he was going to be killed by a demon, but for some reason, he was okay with that. Like he's just accepted that this is where his life ends.

However, before the demon's teeth could have a chance to greet his throat, a blur of black intervened, sending the hellhound soaring backwards and time began to move normally. The rest of the pack growled, their teeth bared as their ears went back, their posture threatening. "You will not have my Tectus. Not while I still breathe."  _What?_ He looked up and saw only the back of the man with snow white hair. "If you want to face your death now, then come forth; if not, leave." The man wasn't visibly armed, so why the hell was the challenging these demons?! "Hey! I don't know who you are, but let's just get out of here! There's no way you can take them on!" The man before him didn't turn to face him, but he heard as he chuckled.  _He's laughing? Why the fuck is he laughing?_ "O ye of little faith."

Sean was about to retort with a rather witty comment, but instead screamed as one of the hounds leapt for the man's neck. Suddenly, there was a surge of blue light that came from the man's right arm as he swung it up and a wet noise followed it. As he let his arm fall back to his side, Sean heard as the demon fell onto the ground at the man's feet and saw that it had been cut in half. He snapped his eyes to the man's arm and felt his jaw drop as he was holding a sword that he knows that man didn't have before. "Anyone else?" Now that he had a sword, his challenge had more bite to it and the others quickly backed down, fleeing into the shadows. Again that blue light shone and the sword vanished.

"Are you hurt?" He heard the man ask as he turned and knelt in front of him. The first thing he realized was that his white hair wasn't a wig or was dyed to be that color; that was his natural hair color, though it was hard to tell since his eyebrows were black instead of white. The second thing he noticed was his eyes. They were a seafoam green and that wasn't normal. Then again, neither was having white hair when you were as young as he was. The last thing he spotted was that the man had a facial tattoo on the left side, wrapped slightly around his eye, but it was attached to the one on his neck and most likely continued on down past the scarf he wore. The tattoo was black in color and while the pattern was hard to figure out, it looked like tree branches mixed with tribal and Celtic designs. "Y-Yeah. I think I'm okay..." He glanced down to Sean's hand and his expression softened even more. "Apologizes...If I was faster in finding you, your friend would still be alive."

"Why the hell are you even looking for me? And what the hell did you call me a moment ago? Your...Tectus? What the fuck does that even mean? And what the fuck do you mean by _your_ Tectus?" "Not here. Too many demons are nearby. Let's go some place safe." The man reached out to take Sean's arm, but he quickly yanked his arm away, taking the moment the man was stunned by his actions to stand back on his feet. "I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation!" The man huffed a sigh, clearly annoyed by Sean's behavior. "And you will, but I need to get you some place safe before I can do that." "Why?!" "Because if we stay out here any longer, more powerful demons will come, and you are in no state to face them!" The man shouted at him and the shock of everything that happened moments before hit him. Sean shook hard as the man quickly wrapped his arms around him. "You see what I mean? Let me take you some place safe and then I will answer all of your questions, alright?" Sean desperately choked down the rising vomit in the back of this throat and managed to nod his head; the man wrapped his arm around his shoulders and quickly lead him out of the alley.

* * *

"Here. This will help with the nausea." Sean took the glass and took a shallow sip of its contents, groaning in relief as his stomach stopped doing cartwheels. He was still trying to process what just happened. "Eric's dead..." "My sincerest apologizes, Tectus. It's my fault for not finding you sooner." "What does that even mean?" "Tectus is Latin for guarded." "So, when you said I was your Tectus?" "You are the one I must keep guarded; covered, hidden, concealed, protected." "In short, you're my shield." "Preciously." The white haired man gave him a gentle smile as he pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. "...Good. It appears the shock is wearing off."

"...Who are you? What are you, actually." "I am one of the few survivors of a race known as Guardians. We were created by the Gods to protect a very special bloodline from demons or anyone who threatens their lives." "And your name?" "It would be improper to give you my name without knowing your first." "Sean. Sean Mansur Elek." The man smiled warmly to him. "A wonderful name, Sean. I am Cearul Lehrer." Cearul spoke with a slight bow. "...Wait a minute," Sean started, getting the Guardian's attention, "I remembering hearing an old legend about your people. Your Tectus are those who are part of a lineage that can both start and stop wars. If you're looking for me, then..." Sean trailed off and Cearul's face softened. "...My caretakers told me that I was left with a note that said 'protect him'. Were they also..?" "Yes. However..." Elek keep his eyes on the older man.

"They were killed by demons."

Sean felt like he was going to be sick again. "Drink." He was ordered and he listened. "And keep drinking for a little bit; you need to know this." Sean sank further into the sofa, doing what he could to brace himself for what's to come next. "...Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?" "Yes, they have. A lovely green, right?" "That is what normal humans see." His words pulled any distractions away from Sean. "To demons and Guardians, we see your natural eye color. And, yes, they are a lovely pink." Sean felt his throat go a little dry.  _He can see them?_ But how? "In the very beginning of your bloodline, the magic of this world was not that strong, and thus, you had no way of concealing yourselves. Not that is was a problem back then, but when the demons came, the Gods--along with creating my people--took away most humans ability to see the eye color of your people; they instead see a totally different color. However, demons could still see your eyes; as could my people and others of your own."

"Were the demons only after my people?" "Yes, though they thrive off destruction and chaos as well, so causing hell is just something most of them do." "Most?" Cearul raised his hand. "For another day, little one." The teen sighed slightly, but listened. "So why were the demons after my people?" "Your blood can grant demons powers and abilities that not even the Gods would have been able to stop them; the most powerful ones that I mentioned earlier? These are ones who have successfully done this feat. My kind have tried to kill them, but at best, we can only injure them." Sean nodded as he took another sip of the liquid in the glass, feeling more and more relaxed with each swallow. "...Is this drugged?" "...I couldn't have you trying to leave my side when you're in greater danger than you an ever imagine, Sean."

"What danger?" "The hellhounds in the alley? That is only the beginning of the end." Sean looked at his Guardian, confused. "The end of this era of peace is coming to a head; you are the last of your bloodline and you hold a very powerful magic within you. If a demon should kill you, they will become unstoppable and end every life in this world. I have to get you to safety, but that means leaving Gareal." "When...were you planning to...leave?" Sean asked, a sudden wave of sleep taking hold of him from the drug in his drink. "Tomorrow, after we pack what you'll need and buy some supplies. For tonight, you shall rest here." "On the couch?" Cearul shook his head. He walked over to Sean, effortlessly lifted him into his arms, and carefully placed him on the bed; he stripped him out of his boots, jeans, and shirt, then pulled the covers over his body, threading his hand through his brown hair. "Sleep, Tectus, I will be here if you should need my aid." Sean's eyes drifted closed moments later, the last thing he saw was Cearul's form as he walked to the other side of the room and sat down on the sofa, their eyes locking together before Sean's finally closed.

 


End file.
